twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tolas of Brand
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User blog:Tolas of Brand page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 16:26, March 8, 2010 hello tobby*! i'm here to bug you! *tobby=TOB=tolas of brand ♥LunaBella♥ you leave? i don't see a new comment on anything. ♥LunaBella♥ Still here yay! i like talking to yoiu ♥LunaBella♥ i have to go, bye. Blocked Tolas of Brand, Please refrain from vandalizing pages, if this behavior continues you will be blocked from this wiki. We encourage other opinions and are always happy to have editors, however your comments on the Lady Bella is Listening page were not appreciated and will not be tolerated, nor were your recent blog comments appropriate. Thank you for your cooperation. Sena 22:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Patron Alto, Y muchos gracias. hey, thanks! that was really nice of you! ♥Luna♥ De nada chica, de nada. Tolas of Brand 01:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) haha! so how've ya been? ♥Luna♥ Its life, so its pretty good. good! ♥Luna♥ Hey! Hi, TOB, it is me, TheLunarEclipse. Thanks for voting for me to be an adminstrator! I would like to get to know you a bit, though, and be friends with you :D! Thanks, - Well, first, I am really curious as to why you want me to be an admin. Also, I want to know a little about what you like and dislike... Looking at your accomplishments i can see you are skilled and that you are also modest. As well, almost all the wikis i have come across need more capable administrators, thats a sentiment both i and Gybrikkyus Sal share. Well, i love farming, where i come from there are fields all around and the look of a field ready to harvest is damn fine. I cant stand the air in large cities and my home is surrounded by beautiful mountains so i hate places without mountains. Injustice, pedophilism and rape are among the most horrendous qualities in my view. Tolas of Brand 23:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, I do like the mountain scenery, it's homey... Still, thanks, that is a nice complement. Still, I don't like the things you dislike either. I will tell you now, I will not be injusticed... Or however you say it That is good to hear, hopefully you will be promoted. Tolas of Brand 00:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too, thanks! - Re: If I become an admin. Hey Tolas of Brand, if I become an admin, yes, I will do it. But, I have to be fair, I won't do it unless the page was vandalized (so to speak). If it was, I will lock it from Unregistered contributors. Yes, I dislike them, but I do understand your point. I will protect the pages when that happens. Thanks for the great idea, I forgot admins could do that :D - Re: Congratulationsbon becomming an admin Thanks for the congrats! Still, I am not sure how to completely stop them from leaving comments. We can delete rude or unneeded comments, but I have no idea how to stop them from doing it in general. I am going to try to go to wikia, or even look at the coding Xean brought in to do comments. Maybe I can find something in there... I really hope we can get this solved though... - wolf girl ro wolf boy hey! how are you? im damonfan22, and i understand u are inquiring about my taste in guys. i dont care about looks, but u gotta at least be kinda cute. my main thing is personality. i hate liars, cheaters, and weirdos of any kind. as long as u are nice, funny, sweet, and kinda attractive, ur good! thanks! hope to hear from you soon. damonfan22 23:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, admittedly you appear to have some of the values i admire. But unfortunately im not looking to find anyone right now, but i wish you luck in finding your true relator. Tolas of Brand 21:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC)